In response to PAR-06-554, we propose a novel approach to the [interdisciplinary] training of [physicians] and clinical researchers with a specialty in medical nutrition. [PhD trainees] will be competent to [understand the rationale for clinical diagnosis and treatment required to] devise and conduct translational research in obesity and its comorbidities. [Physician trainees will understand the nutrition science that guides adjuvant therapy recommendations in the prevention and treatment of obesity and its comorbidities]. This training program is predicated on our belief that to be successful in conducting "bench to bedside" translational research one needs to understand and [work collaboratively with experts] at both the "bench top" and at the "bedside". PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The need for clinically trained medical nutrition scientists [and for physicians with nutrition training] becomes more urgent with the [increasing prevalence of obesity and its comorbidities, known to be modifiable by diet and lifestyle changes]. The advent of new technologies [that allow the identification of pre-symptomatic disease-susceptible individuals mandates that health professionals have a greater awareness of diet and lifestyle changes that can modify genetic and epigenetic risk factors. Our training program will produce a new genre of clinically prepared PhD nutrition scientists competent to translate the latest basic research results into dietary interventions and [nutritionally trained physicians competent to incorporate this information into patient care. These professionals will be invaluable in the prevention and control of] current public health problems such as obesity, diabetes, hypertension, cardiovascular disease [and other comorbid disease states].